Let Me In
by Madhatta51
Summary: "I only kill because I have to." He turned away from her. "Would you kill me?" She hugged him from behind. "I can never kill you."
1. Chapter 1

So here's my second fan fiction. This is going to be based on the American "Let Me In". Great movie I suggest you see it if your ever looking for something to watch.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Let Me In.

Roxas hurried home before Seifer and his gang could catch up to him. He stopped when he got through the whole in the wall leading to the forest so that he could catch his breath. Seifer and his gang wouldn't enter the forest for fear of getting lost. The only people who came through here without using the path were the ones who lived in the old Ansem Apartments. _'I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here.'_ Roxas sighed and kicked at the snow on the ground. He continued through the woods until he got to the gates of the apartment and swiped his card to enter the courtyard. The apartment buildings were huge. There three different buildings, building A B and C, and each had about six floors. Roxas lived in building C in room 358 with his mother, Tifa. As soon as he got to his apartment he shook the snow off of his coat and headed to his room dumping his coat, book bag, and boots onto the floor before heading back out to the kitchen. His mother left a note saying that she was out meeting with her lawyer and would be back late that night. His parents were in the process of getting a divorce. His father Cloud lived on the other side of town in Sunset Hill. Even when the two of them had been together they just argued all the time. Roxas yawned and pulled out some leftovers and went to eat them in front of the TV.

'_I wish something interesting could happen here.'_ He sighed. After finishing his homework Roxas pulled out a knife that his father had left him. He wasn't psychotic but he wanted to defend himself if need be. He practiced swiping and stabbing the knife in his hand until he heard a car roll into the courtyard. Curious, he lowered the telescope in his window and looked through it to see a tall man with spiky blond hair heaving a large trunk out of a taxi. Then a girl, probably a little older than him, stepped out of the taxi. She was wearing nothing but a short white dress. Her hair was a light blond color and draped over her right shoulder. She had pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, and blue eyes like crystal. Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat. This girl was beautiful. He continued to stare at her through the telescope until she disappeared into building C behind the man with the large trunk. Roxas put his knife away and headed for the front door. Looking through the peephole he could see the girl and her father pass his door to the room right next to his, room 360. Maybe he would get his wish after all.

**Next Morning**

Roxas quickly dressed himself the next day and rushed into the hallway, hoping to run into the girl on her way to school. But he didn't see her in the hall, or on the way to school, or even in any of his classes. Maybe she was going to a different school. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he watched his gym class swim around in the pool. He might have even swum with them if Seifer and his crew weren't swimming around like a bunch of sharks. Right now they were trying to untie the strings of Seifer's ex girlfriend Fuu's bathing suit. Where the heck was the coach?

"Seifer! Rai! Vivi! Ten laps now!" yelled Cid.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Seifer yelled in outrage.

"That's fifteen laps now, one more word and I'll keep the three of you after school to clean the locker rooms!" Seifer slapped the water as he and his two minions started their fifteen laps. Roxas couldn't help but smirk and chuckle as he watched Seifer's sour face. Unfortunately for him Seifer caught him laughing. _'Uh Oh'_.

After class Roxas was to slow to avoid Seifer and his goons. When he went to retrieve his book bag from the gym locker room, he found himself hoisted into the air and his head in the toilet. Seifer pulled him out by his hair and laughed in his face.

"Hey guys, look at the little girl washing her face in the toilet!" He laughed with his friends as Roxas struggled to free himself. "What are you going to do huh? You going to cry for your slutty mommy little girl?" Roxas turned to punch Seifer in the face only to be held down and dunked in the toilet again.

"Alright Seifer, I think he's had enough. Let's go before Cid catches us again." Vivi whimpered. He felt sorry for Roxas, but he didn't do a thing to help other than convince Seifer to leave. Hey, it's better to walk _with_ the devil than be in his path right? Seifer grunted and pulled Roxas out of the toilet.

"Let this be a lesson for you. The next time you smirk at me I'm throwing you in the _pool_." Seifer dropped him on the floor and left him there gasping for breath.

**Later in the Woods**

Roxas stabbed the tree with his father's knife. "What are you going to do huh? Cry for your mommy little girl?" Roxas stabbed the tree again, pretending the bark was Seifer's face. What made him think he could get away with that? Calling his mother a slut, calling him a little girl, dunking him in the toilet? He stabbed the tree again and again until he let all his frustration out. Then he paused, and held his breath. He slowly turned to see the young blonde girl from last night standing on one of the tree branches, looking down at him. They were close enough to the apartments that the courtyard light made it easy enough to see each other, and she could probably see the blush rising to his face. Great, he finally gets to meet her face to face and it's while he stabbing a tree. He gulped and tried to think of something to say while the girl continued to stare at him and the cut up tree trunk.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was flat and even, and her gaze made him want to curl up and hide his head in the ground.

"N-nothing. Wh-what are you doing?" He cursed himself for sounding so weak in front of her.

"_Nothing."_ The way she said it made it seem like she was mocking him.

"You just moved in right?" He asked desperate to change the subject. She nodded her head.

"In building C. Right next to you."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I noticed the light flickering off that telescope in your window. Do you normally spy on new guests?" His entire face was red now; she knew he had been staring at her?

"I was just curious about the car driving in. Not many people come down here in the middle of the night so…" She continued to stare at him, making him feel self conscious. Then she jumped from her tree branch and walked up to him. Roxas's breath caught in his throat as she approached him, and his heart rate increased. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Listen, I can't be friends with you." What? She left him standing there confused and hurt as she walked back to the apartments.

"Why not?" He called after her.

"Because I just can't." She didn't turn around and kept moving.

"Yeah! Well who said I wanted to be friends with you?!" She still didn't turn around or slow her pace. It was like he wasn't even there. So she thought he was a creep too huh? Whatever, he had better things to do than think about some attractive girl. But when he went to bed that night, all he could think about was that attractive girl. Especially her heart stopping gaze.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey you!" Ventus turned his head toward the voice of a boy about thirty-three years old. "Yeah you, you're sitting on my bench."

"I wasn't aware that your name was on it." Ven replied nonchalantly.

"Why you son of bitch!" The man swung his fist at Ventus only to be punched in the face first. "What the-" before he could register what was happening Ven was on top of him and punching him unconscious. Taking a deep breath Ven wiped the blood off of his face and dragged the body into the darker part of the park that was surrounded with trees. He pulled out a list he had printed off the internet before moving here. The list contained different felons in Twilight Town. Ventus matched the man's bloody face to his picture that was listed underneath, sex-offender. Quickly he tied the man's legs together and hung him from a tree upside down. After he was done with that he set up an empty milk jug right under the man's head and placed a funnel in the opening. Finally he cut the man's throat open and let the blood pour into the milk jug. He was able to fill two and a half jugs that he hurriedly packed up before cutting the body down and dragging it off to dispose of.

**Saturday**

"So, is there anything you want to do today? I don't have to go and see the lawyer until later tonight." Roxas just shrugged his shoulders. "How about we visit are new neighbors. I hear they just moved in two nights ago, and they even have a lovely daughter."

_"Listen, I can't be friends with you."_

Roxas shuddered at the memory of the girls cold words.

"I don't know mom, they might want a few days to settle in right?"

"Hmm, I suppose so. Oh I know! You should take the daughter to that Moggle Ice place you love so much. When she has the time" Roxas smiled. His mother wanted him to hang out with other teens. He wondered if she thought he was weird because he spent so much time by himself.

"Maybe some other time, mom." Roxas finished the dishes and headed out without another word. When he reached the courtyard he saw that the window next to his was completely covered. Did they have something against the light? He shrugged it off and headed for town.

That was shorter than I was hoping it would be, but we've met most of the characters, Roxas and Naminé met, and the first killing has happened. The chapters should be getting longer the further we get into the story.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! There's some RokuNami and there's some VenNami in this chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Let Me In.

**Saturday in the Woods**

Roxas sat against one of the trees near the wall surrounding the Ansem Apartments. Popsicle sticks and Sea-Salt Taffy wrappers lay around him while he played with a Rubick's Cube he had bought in town. Roxas twisted and turned the cube in his hands in frustration. Nothing he did seemed to work. It wasn't long before he heard light footsteps approach him.

"You're here again." He didn't bother to look up.

"So are you." He continued to turn the cube as he heard her sit down at the tree next to him. He could smell an odd irony scent coming off of her.

"I want to be alone right now." He turn his eyes toward her slightly, he noticed she didn't wear any shoes in the snow, before turning back to his cube.

"So then leave. I was here first. And at least I don't smell funny." He thought it would feel good saying something like that to her. As if he could get back at her for what she said last night. But now he just felt silly. He saw her shadow move forward and looked up at her. She was looking at the Rubick's Cube in his hand before she quickly leaned back. He held the cube towards her as she retracted. "You wanna try?" She looked at him cautiously and rubbed her stomach. "Here." He placed the cube down between them and watched her tentatively reach for it.

"What is it?" She turned the cube in her hands as her stomach growled.

"It's a Rubick's Cube. You have to get each side to be a solid color." He shifted so that he was facing her, and started to clean up his popsicle sticks and candy wrappers. Now was a good time to look at her while she was concentrated on the cube. She looked to be a year or so older than him, making her 18 or 19. She was shapely and was blessed with a nice figure. Her hair was in the same style as it was when he had first seen her. From here he could see her pale pink lips, and wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. His eyes drifted to her legs that were bent beneath her, and saw that the skin there was just as smooth as the skin on her arms. The dress she was wearing was barley long enough to cover her thighs. "Aren't you cold?" She shook her head no. He heard her stomach growl again. "You can hold onto that if you want." He stood up and headed for the gates. "I'll see you later okay?" She didn't answer him.

Again it was like he wasn't even there. But at least she was willing to come near him. As he walked across the courtyard to his building he looked up at building A. One of the windows was lit up and Roxas could see a man beating his wife. He flinched as he watched the shadow's hand come down on the frail woman's body. Roxas turned away and quickly headed to his apartment. He had lost count of the numbers of times, he and his mother, and other occupants had called the police on this man. But his wife never held charges against him. She always had an excuse as to where her marks came from, and she avoided the rest of occupants at all times. When Roxas got to his room and started undressing for his shower, he wondered if that girl was avoiding him because her father was beating her. A sudden rage overtook him. He didn't know why but the idea of anyone touching her pissed him off. When he got out the shower he practiced with his knife, letting all his anger out. He continued until his mom called him for dinner.

**Later near town**

"That damn bitch. Can't give me what I need when I need it." The man coughed into his hand from the cold weather and pulled his coat around himself more. As he approached the hole in the wall that separated the town from the woods he paused hearing someone groan. He stopped and saw a female figure lying against the wall. "Hey, we don't need any hobos near us alright?" The figure groaned again and rolled over onto her back. "Didn't you hear what I said-" he stopped himself and observed the girl. She was very attractive and very alone. "Hey miss, can you move." He approached her and kneeled next to her legs. She groaned a no out to him, and that she was hungry. Perfect. He stroked her bare leg and moved his hand under her dress to grip her rear. "You help me out, and I'll help you out." She moaned again as he moved to be on top of her. She could give him what his wife couldn't. She wouldn't be wearing that short dress she in the middle of nowhere if she didn't expect to get some right?

The next minute happened too fast for the man to register. One second he was hiking the girl's dress up, the next, he was on his back with a searing pain in his neck. "What the hell!? Get off me!" The girl growled in response and bit into him harder, this time tearing the flesh from his neck. He screamed as the light disappeared from his eyes, and darkness found him.

**Roxas's Room**

Roxas woke up to the sound of shouting. He sat up in his bed and pressed his ear against the wall.

_"How could you do something so stupid!?" _

_ "I couldn't help it I was hungry!"_

_ "You're such an idiot!"_ The next thing Roxas heard was a series of crashes, then a pause, and then a door slamming. He continued to listen as he heard sobbing. Was that her? He looked out his window and into the courtyard to watch the girl's father dragging a sled behind him across the courtyard and out the gates.

**Woods**

Ventus dragged the man's body onto the sled before covering him with a blanket. He grabbed the strings of the sled and walked deeper into the woods. He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to call her an idiot.

_**Flashback**_

_ Ventus glared at the blonde girl. "How could you do something so stupid!?" She flinched at his tone, and wiped the blood from her chin._

_ "I couldn't help it I was hungry!" she fisted her hands as she tried to keep her temper._

_ "You're such an idiot!" She looked at him in anger for a second, right before she threw the closest thing (his radio) at his head. He dodged it and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Of course she had the power to break free and snap his neck, but she didn't. Instead she rolled them over and tried to run from him. He grasped her ankle sending her to the floor and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He rocked them back and forth while he stroked her hair. "I didn't mean it. Just calm down. I'll take care of it."_

_**Flashback End**_

Ventus blushed at the memory of holding her in his arms. She hadn't said anything as he left. He wondered if she would speak to him when he got back. Ventus snapped himself out of his thoughts as he reached the Twilight Lake. He stretched and turned to the hidden corpse on his sled. "Shall we?" He uncovered the body and rolled it off the sled and into a hole in the ice. He pulled out one of the metal poles that was used to mark off the hole and used it to push the body deeper into the water. "Now to get a new radio." He tossed the pole to the side and headed for town.

**Sunday Morning**

Roxas opened the door to his apartment and stepped into the hallway, almost tripping on something. Looking down he saw the Rubick's Cube, completely solved. "No way." He looked at the door marked C360 and thought about knocking.

"Can I help you?" He jumped and turned around. In front of him stood the girl's father. He was holding grocery bags and looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"No." Roxas cursed himself for not bringing his knife with him.

"If you're looking for her she's sleeping. So I wouldn't knock right now if I were you." He pushed past him and pulled the keys to the apartment out. Right before entering the room he looked back at him with a glare. "She doesn't like visitors, so you should probably leave her alone." Then he slammed the door shut. Translation: Stay away from my daughter if you want to live. Roxas glared at the doorway and pocketed the Rubick's Cube before heading to town.

**Ansem Wise Library**

How could he forget that he had to get that stupid book for English? He pulled "_Romeo and Juliet_" down from its shelf. On his way to the check out desk another book caught his eye. "_Morse Code for Dummies_" Smiling to himself he grabbed the book and headed to the study section of the library. He picked up two sheets of paper and a pen, before sitting at one of the tables and copying from the book. He was to into what he was doing to notice Seifer watching him from one of the aisles. Satisfied with his work Roxas checked out "_Romeo and Juliet_" and headed to the Moogle Ice Store.

"What were you so happy about huh?" Roxas looked up to see Seifer standing in front of him. Rai and Vivi stood behind him as usual. Roxas looked down and tried to walk past them and down the sidewalk. "I asked you a question." He felt himself being pushed against the wall "Let's see what you were writing down little girl." He held out his hand for the paper. In his other hand was a slim stick. When he received no answer, Seifer swung the stick for Roxas's face leaving a small cut on his cheek.

"Seifer! You explain that to his mom ya'know!" Seifer spat on the ground and grabbed Roxas's chin.

"I didn't do anything, you slipped because you're a klutz right?" Roxas still didn't answer. "Pfft, let's go. Leave the girl to cry to herself." The three tormentors left him to himself and he headed straight for home, no longer in the mood for ice cream. On his way to building C, Roxas caught sight of two adults making out in front of building B. The teenage boy he was, he started to think about what it was like to kiss a girl. His thoughts drifted to his new neighbors as he continued to his apartment. That girl had incredibly soft looking lips. He shook his head of those thoughts and entered his apartment.

"Roxas what happened to your face?" His mother almost looked concerned. She was dressed like she was about to go out and looked like she thought this would hinder her time out.

"I tripped. Don't worry; I can clean it up myself." Tifa seemed more than satisfied with his answer and rushed out the door with a quick bye.

That night Roxas hurried out the gate and over to the trees where he last saw _her_. She was there again. She was there and she was smiling at him. Her smile was beautiful. He would kill for that smile. He approached her and opened his mouth before realizing something.

"I never asked your name."

"My name is Naminé." She sat against a large tree and invited him to sit with her.

"I'm Roxas." His heart was beating with how close he was to her. If he leaned over some, he would be touching her. "You solved the puzzle. Can you show me how you did it?" He pulled the cube out and handed it to her. He wondered if she could feel the electricity when their fingers brushed.

"It's really easy once you get the corners." She started to twist the sides of the cube. He watched as her fingers moved the sides of the cube before trying to start another conversation.

"I haven't seen you at my school. Do you go to the Sunset Academy for Girls?" She paused and shook her head.

"I'm home schooled." She put the cube down. "I haven't been to a real school in a long time." She paused in thought. "Do I smell better tonight?" He hadn't even noticed the smell. Now that he was paying attention, she smelled like lavender.

"Yes. You do. I'm sorry if I offended you when I said that before." He smiled at her. She smiled back and shook her head as if to tell him not to worry about it. It was then that he remembered the Morse Code and dug in his pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. "Here, it's Morse code. We can knock on the wall and talk to each other." She stared at the sheet.

"You can hear me through the wall?" She almost sounded frightened.

"Yeah. Why was your dad so mad at you? He didn't hit you did he?" She looked down before turning her eyes to him.

"Does your mom hit you? Is that where this came from?" She reached out and brushed the band aid on his cheek. He had completely forgotten about it.

"No. She doesn't hit me. She's never around enough to do that." When she gave him a confused look he continued, happy that there was someone he could talk to. "She and my dad are going through a divorce right now. She's always out to 'meet' the lawyer." He air quoted the word lawyer. "Yet every time she comes home, her makeup is smeared and she smells like alcohol."

"Sometimes parents don't realize the effects they can have on their children." Naminé said. Roxas looked at her. She sounded so much older when she said that. "Roxas." He blushed at the sound of his name coming off her voice. "You need to hit them back."

"Huh?" He was dazed by her sudden change in tone.

"The ones who hit you; you need to hit them back, hard."

"There are three of them. And two of them are a lot bigger than I am."

"You have a knife." Could he really stab Seifer? Sure he thought about it, but never _really _considered doing it. What if that only got him angrier?

"What if that doesn't stop him?"

"Then I'll take care of him."

"But you're just one girl. I should be protecting _you_."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"I don't want you to get hurt." He looked away from her and at his watch. Right, he had school tomorrow and he didn't even start the reading yet. But how could he leave when she had just started talking to him.

"You should go. You need to get your sleep." She stood up and held her hand out to him. He accepted it and felt that rush of electricity again as she pulled him up. The two teens walked through the courtyard towards building C, unaware of the jealous eyes watching them from Naminé's window.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Happy Halloween!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Let Me In.

"Alright class, I hope you all checked out "_Romeo and Juliet_" this weekend and did the reading. For tonight…" The teachers' words were drowned out by the sound of snow hitting his face. _'The hell?'_ Roxas looked behind him to see Seifer smirking. Had to be an effort to carry that snow inside the classroom. He turned to face the front of the class and tried to focus.

**Town**

Ventus sat in one of the town restaurants. There weren't many people there due to it being a weekday, but there was a group of four people sitting closer to the front. He ignored the looks they would occasionally send him. By the time anyone important noticed him, he and Naminé would have already moved on. He wished they could leave now, but she seemed determined to stay longer. Was it because of that brat? Was she trying to make him jealous? Or spite him for what happened before? She could hold a grudge as well as any woman; probably better than any woman. Once she had been so upset with him that she dug a hole in the ground and stayed buried in it for a week. He chuckled at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_What did you eat while you were down there?" She needed to feed at least three times a week. She turned away from him with a pouty face. She was so cute!_

"_Bybateboles."_

"_What?"_

"_I said Iatemoles" _

"_What?"_

"_I ate moles!" They stared at each other for a minute. And then Ventus burst with laughter. _

"_You ate _rodents_? Just because you were mad at me for saying you looked silly in the pictures!? Ha-ha!" She growled and turned away from him again. Once his laughter died down he hugged her from behind and rested his head on top hers. "I'm sorry."_

"_Humph!"_

"_I'll bet your hungry after that huh?" Her stomach growled as an answer, as he let go of her. "Come on. Let's find you someone to eat." She smiled at him and took his hand._

_**Flashback End**_

Did that count as a date?

"Excuse me sir." Ventus froze. One of the people from the other table had approached him. "Me and my friends couldn't help but notice that you were by yourself. I'm guessing you're new to town so… Would you like to join us?" Ventus didn't answer. Since he had finished eating anyway he wiped his mouth and threw some money on the table. As he got up to leave, he noticed the man wore a badge. It read Officer Zack Fair. That was not something he needed right now. Immediately he got up and left the restaurant.

**School**

"Roxas." He looked up from his locker to see Fuu looking at him. "Here." She handed him an envelope that he opened.

"Your birthday party?"

"Come."

"But what about Seifer." He had nothing against Fuu. She was never mean to him herself, and when she was dating Seifer the bulling had calmed down a bit.

"Idiot not invited." He smiled. At least she wasn't afraid of the school tyrant.

"Sure. I'll be there." She nodded satisfied and then walked away. He tucked the invite into his pocket and shut the locker.

**Night**

Roxas looked at the page in his hand and tapped his bedroom wall. "W-A-N-T—T-O—H-A-N-G-O-U-T—I-N—T-O-W-N—T-O-N-I-G-H-T?" He waited with his ear against the wall for a reply.

"S-U-R-E." He smiled and hurried to dress. When he met her out in the courtyard, he was surprised to see that she was wearing something different. She still wore the white dress, but this time she had on a pair of blue skinny jeans, that made her dress look like a long shirt, and a pair of white boots. She also wore a gray jacket. He faced down so she wouldn't see him blush.

"A-Are you ready to go?" he gulped. She nodded at him and took his hand.

**Town**

Roxas brought Naminé to the Moogle Ice Parlor where he showed her his favorite candy.

"Can I get a pack of Sea-Salt Taffy, please? What do you want? You can get anything you like." Roxas asked her.

"I don't want anything." She said shaking her head. Roxas nodded his head before looking away dejectedly. Naminé bit her lip. "I guess I can try one." He looked at her surprised yet happy, and handed her one.

"It's salty yet sweet." She smiled at him before she froze and ran out the store. Roxas quickly paid for the candy and ran out after her. She was bent over and throwing up. Had he not been overcome with guilt, he might have noticed the dark red color of her throw up. After she wiped her mouth with her sleeve she stood up straight and looked down unable to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"You're sorry for throwing up?" he shook his head and hugged her tightly. "I should be the sorry one for forcing you to-." She laughed.

"You can't force someone to do something." She hugged him back and he felt his heart flutter. The two walked back to the apartment hand in hand.

"So why did you move here anyway? Where are you from?"

"We kind of move all over the place."

"But why did you move _here_? No one ever moves here. As soon as I get the chance I'm leaving." He ripped a stick from a branch and swung it around before tossing it.

"Won't your parents miss you?" He laughed.

"My mom hardly likes having me around. She had me when she was young and she must have felt like I stole her youth or something." They were silent as they reached the gates to the apartments.

"What about your dad?"

"He moved to the other side of Twilight Town, Sunset Hill. He's more interested in his new boyfriend than his old life. The last I heard from him, he was planning on moving." He leaned against the wall of apartment A. He looked up when he felt her touch his face. Time stopped while he stared into her eyes. Was she moving closer to him?

"Roxas!" He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Oh God." He sighed and walked past Naminé out into the open.

"Where the hell were you!?" His mother was looking out his window down at him.

"I was just in town."

"You better not have been causing trouble! The last thing I need the lawyer to find out is that my kid is a trouble maker! Get your ass back up here!" She moved back out the window and slammed it shut. Roxas took a deep breath, let it out, and turned back around to find Naminé gone. _'Great.'_ When he got up to his floor he was happy to see her leaning against the wall by her door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Goodnight Roxas."

"Goodnight Naminé."

Over the next week the lady in apartment A had reported her husband missing. A detective named Zack Faire was questioning people in building A on the man's disappearance. So far his search was leading him to dead ends, and it looked like no one was to sorry to see the man go, and while people were sympathetic to the woman's loss, they felt she was left better off without him. Ventus became antsy knowing they would soon reach the room that he and Naminé were staying in. He was ready to leave but she seemed reluctant to move just yet.

As for Roxas, his life routine had become more thrilling. He'd go to school, avoid Seifer, rush home and finish his homework before heading out to be with Naminé. They would talk and hangout at the Moogle Ice Parlor, until 10:00 when they would go home so their parents wouldn't freak out and ground them. His mother was happy that he wasn't hanging around the apartment so much, and was letting him go to Fuu's party that night too, which he was happy that Naminé had agreed to attend with him.

"So what do people usually do at these parties?" She had asked him as they sat on the trolley.

"The usual teenage stuff; drink, dance, smoke. I don't smoke though. I do drink sometimes, and I only dance if someone dances with me." Roxas scratched his lap and side glanced the girl beside him. She was wearing the same thing she wore when they had first gone into town together; the only difference was the blue flower shaped pin she wore in her hair. It was a gift he had given her a few days ago. He felt prideful seeing her wear it.

"I haven't danced in a long time. I don't think I'll be any good." He smiled at her and nudged her arm.

"I said I danced with someone, but I didn't say I was any good. We can both look bad together." They both laughed. "This is our stop." The two friends exited the trolley. "All we have to do is walk two blocks that way and make a right. Fuu's house should be at the end of the street." They walked in silence until Naminé spoke again.

"Who did you use to dance with?"

"Some friends that used to live here. Hayner, Pence, Olette. They all moved to Destiny Islands though." He smiled at the memory of his old friends.

"Olette?" He snapped his head forward, before looking back at her.

"She was just a friend! I honestly think that she liked Hayner more anyway!" Naminé stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"I was only teasing you Roxas." She laughed at his flustered face and continued walking ahead of him. He shook his head and glared at her. So she liked to joke huh? Naminé was too busy humming to herself to notice Roxas charge at her. So when he tackled into her from behind she was caught completely off guard and tumbled them down onto the snow. Immediately her instincts kicked in and she had him on his back while she sat over him, pinning him down.

"Well this didn't turn out at all how I thought it would." He admitted with a blush on his face.

"Not on lawn." The two blondes looked up to see Fuu staring at them. Roxas pushed himself up after Naminé quickly moved off of him.

"Fuu! I- we- this is Naminé!"

"Nice meet you." Naminé shook hands with Fuu.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry if we offended you. Roxas tackled me and I guess I started acting tomboyish." Fuu nodded her head.

"Understand. Know boys." Roxas stood by while the two girls talked. What the heck was happening?

Inside there were already a lot of teens dancing. Fuu had excused herself in order to entertain her guest. Throughout the party Roxas noticed Naminé that didn't really eat anything. She held a cup while she talked with some of his classmates, but she never actually drank. After what had happened at the Ice store, however, he didn't want to force her. He was shaken from his thoughts when Naminé hugged him tightly, her face nuzzling his neck. He looked around bewildered and saw that nobody was paying them any attention.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away slightly so he could hear her talk. "I guess I got a little jealous because some of the other girls were talking about you."

"Jealous?" he blushed when she nuzzled his neck again. "Well, I guess I would feel the same if some of the guys were talking about you." He admitted and hugged her back, nuzzling her platinum locks.

Roxas glanced up from her hair and caught a glimpse of Seifer on the other side of the room. _"Oh no, what's he doing here.'_

"Roxas?" He looked back at Naminé who stared at him with a confused face.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the other teens and out to the backyard. There were fewer kids here, and it was a lot quieter. "Sorry about that. I just saw someone I'd rather not deal with tonight." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Was it that Seifer guy you told me about?" He nodded as the two sat on the snow.

"Like I said, I don't know why he hates people so much, he just does." He picked up a branch that was lying nearby and traced the end of it into the snow. Naminé leaned her head on his shoulder, making him blush. He leaned his face over so that he could kiss the top of her head, and she leaned into him more.

"Well isn't this cute?" The two blondes jumped up. Roxas mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. While he and Naminé had been distracted with each other, Seifer had come out to the back and the rest of the teens that were outside retreated back into the party. Now it was him, Naminé, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi. "Get a load of these two girls huh?" Seifer leered Naminé up and down. Roxas pushed her behind himself.

"Leave us alone Seifer. We're just here to enjoy ourselves." Roxas looked for a way out the yard and saw a door in one of the fence.

"That's funny, because we're here for the same thing. I was going to teach Fuu a lesson for not inviting me, but now I think I've found a much better way to enjoy myself." He wasn't looking at Roxas when he said that. He was looking past him at…

"If you lay one of your goddamn hands on her I'll tear off your limbs!" Rai and Vivi jumped at his threat and even looked a little scared. But Seifer just looked angrier.

"Alright, just for that, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, and then I'm gonna take that girl home with me and screw her until she can't even remember your name!" Seifer took a step forward and for Roxas everything happened at once. Seifer's hand reached out toward him, Naminé held onto the back of his shirt tightly, he swung the branch in his hand, and Seifer hit the ground. Time caught back up to him when he heard Seifer scream in pain and grab his left ear while he rolled on the ground.

"What's wrong with you ya'know!" Rai yelled as he and Vivi ran to kneel by Seifer. Some of the people inside started to come out after hearing Seifer's yells. It was then that Roxas noticed blood coming from Seifer's ear.

"Roxas, come on." Naminé tugged Roxas by the arm and ran towards the door in the fence. As Roxas struggled to keep up with her he noticed that she kept her hand over her mouth. She must hate the sight of blood. Neither of them talked on the way home. It wasn't until they reached the apartment courtyard did Roxas speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get so out hand I just-" He was cut off by the feeling of something warm against his lips. He pinched himself on the leg to make sure he was awake. Naminé was kissing him. She was kissing him hard and licking his lips. He shyly opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers, as the two of them moved back against the brick wall of building C. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. She quickly pulled away from him and pushed him back. "Naminé? What's wrong?" He reached out toward her and she shook her head. She was covering her mouth again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He looked at her shocked. Was it something he did? Did he do something wrong? "I have to go." She took off into building C faster than the poor boy could have registered.

"Naminé wait!" He took off after her, but before he could catch up to her she had run into her apartment and locked the door. Roxas stood outside the door and kicked the wall next to him. He opened the door to his apartment slammed it shut and the hurried to his room. He knocked on the wall. "A-R-E—Y-O-U—O-K—A-R-E—Y-O-U—M-A-D—A-T—M-E?" He waited with his ear against the wall for five minutes. Nothing. He sat down and held his head. She was the best girl he had ever had the pleasure of meeting and now she didn't even want to knock on the wall to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Special shout out to Q-A the Authoress, dragonhero45, Lance58, Diabowserker, ThirteenthStruggle, Witch of Tragedies, goldinman, Namiroku, wolfgangninja2, and Guest.

Thanks for the reviews and follows!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Let Me In

**Warning: **This chapter has a character death and nudity.

**Saturday Morning**

Naminé lay in the tub with the sheets pulled over her head. When she had returned home that night, Ven had seemed incredibly bothered. He refused to tell her why or what his problem was though. But she wasn't stupid. She knew Ven liked her in a different way than she liked him. She also knew he was jealous of her new friendship with Roxas. She sighed and rolled over in the tub. Ven.  
She could still remember when she had first met him five years ago. She was lying in a dark alley waiting for some pervert, or molester to try and take advantage of her. As luck would have it _two_ men approached her talking about wanting to give her a good time. She licked her fangs waiting in anticipation, already tasting their blood on her tongue. But then the two men turned from her to confront an eighteen year old Ventus. He was shouting at them about how they killed his parents and he was going to get his revenge on them before they could hurt anyone else ever again. She had admired his bravery and decided to let him have a chance at avenging his parent's death. He was able to hold his own for a while but was eventually overwhelmed by the two bigger men. He had closed his eyes waiting for the end. And that's when Naminé decided to _pounce_ in.  
He didn't run from her after she was done. He had thanked her for helping him. After that he insisted on following her around wherever she went, watching over her when she slept during the day and keeping an eye out when she fed. Eventually she gave in and allowed him to be near her. She had taken him in like the child she would never be able to have.  
He loved her. But she didn't feel that way about him. Yes, he was the most important person in her afterlife after _He_ left, and she did love him. But she just wasn't _in _love with him. She loved holding him, and talking with him as she had with her mother, and father, and other relatives, but she just didn't _love _love him.  
When she had met Roxas she had felt a strange curiosity towards him. After all, how often was it that a boy could be seen stabbing the heck out of a tree? She had to admit that he was also very attractive. That's what had her going back to see him. Attraction. Her father once said that her taste in men would kill her one day. It technically did. But she couldn't help that she loved different and dangerous. Especially with the way she had been brought up, where everything was boring and safe. And she enjoyed talking with him, in a different way than when she used to talk with family or than with Ven. It was almost like when she was talking to _Him_. Roxas made her feel excited and interested, and she wanted to be near him more.  
That's when she felt something against her back. From the scent of it she could tell it was Ventus. He hugged her through the blankets.  
"Are you awake?" He whispered to her.  
"Yes."  
"I'm going out today alright?" She nodded her head as they both lay there. "Listen. Don't go see that boy tonight. Please." She gulped before she answered him.  
"Alright, Ven. If that's what you want." Ven smiled and hugged her tightly again before getting up to leave. Naminé waited until she heard the door shut before sitting up and pulling the sheets down. She got up and headed to one of the empty rooms where Ven liked to sit and read. She sat down against the wall and wondered if Roxas was awake. She may have agreed to not see him tonight. But she could still talk to him. She had to after what happened after the party. She raised her hand and hesitantly knocked on the wall. "R-O-X-A-S—A-R-E—Y-O-U—A-W-A-K-E—Y-E-T?" There was a long pause and she feared he would ignore her.  
"Y-E-S—I—A-M." She smiled at the response. "C-A-N—I-S-E-E—Y-O-U—N-O-W—I—W-A-N-T—T-O—T-A-L-K—A-B-O-U-T—L-A-S-T—N-I-G-H-T." Naminé thought for a moment before responding.  
"I—C-A-N-T—G-O—O-U-T—T-O-D-A-Y—M-A-Y-B-E—S-O-M-E—O-T-H-E-R—T-I-M-E." The two continued to knock on the wall to each other until Roxas' mother called him to run errands for her.  
Naminé leaned against the wall after Roxas left and thought to herself about last night. The sight of Roxas acting so protective and the smell of Seifer's blood had gotten her so riled up she had started seeing red. If she hadn't of gotten herself and Roxas out of there when she did, she probably would have sucked the life out of the teenage menace. When the two had gotten back to the courtyard she was still feeling like she had to pounce something and she did. But instead of tearing Roxas' throat out she went for his lips and kissed him until her senses came back. She wasn't entirely sure why people- no _things_ like her associated hunger for blood and a lust for sex so closely. _He_ was never able to explain it to her.  
"_It's in your nature now, Nana. Sometimes when we're hungry, a good fuck can hold us until we get some blood."_ That's what _He_ would always shook her head and decided to head back to the tub for a good days sleep.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Roxas got back to the apartment. His mom was out _again_ and had left him a hot pocket for dinner. After he finished eating he decided to shower and start on his homework.

Ventus sat on the park bench reading a book waiting for the sun to go down. People walked past him not paying much attention to the blonde and that was how he liked it. But a small group of five men standing a way off did pay attention to him. When he finally noticed them he closed his book and placed it in his bag next to the bottle of acid he always kept, and got up to leave. He began to feel nervous as they followed him. He didn't pay a whole lot of attention to where he was going; he was in too much of a rush to get away from the men behind him. _Crap_. The group had caught up to him in the trees.  
"Look what we have here boys." One of the men spoke up. Ven turned to face them as they came closer. "Some punk thinks he can get away with sitting on our old friends bench huh?" The man pulled out a knife and approached Ven.

Further into the park Detective Zack Fair stood at the edge of a lake where a team of forensic officers were examining a body. They had identified it as the body of the man from the Ansem Apartments. His throat had been torn up and his body was drained of his blood. Zack shivered. The whole thing looked like it was out of a horror movie. As if things weren't hectic enough a woman came running towards them screaming about a gang fight.

Ven wasn't doing too bad so far. He had managed to down four of the men but there was still one left. And now some people were beginning to stop and watch. He let himself become distracted when a woman ran off screaming. He looked away for a moment before he was knocked down and the man stomped on his leg snapping his knee.  
"_**Ahh!"**_ Ven let out a yell and held his knee. Just then the crowd begun to disperse as the cops arrived. _'Shit!'_ Ven looked at his opponent as he slipped his hand into his bag. Ven pulled out the bottle of acid, opened it up, and splashed some onto the assailants face. The man fell back screaming. Ventus could hear the cops coming closer now and he couldn't get up and run with his leg messed up. He had only one choice. He took a deep breath and poured the rest of the acid over his head. His scream joined that of his attacker. Ventus only had one thing on his mind before he blacked out, Naminé.

In all his years as a police officer, Zack had never had a night like this. First fishing out a drained corpse from a lake, and now watching two men _melting_. Some of the other officers begun to throw up as the stench of melted flesh hit the air. The only good thing that could possibly come from this would be that he might have the missing person (now homicide) case solved.

Naminé shot up out of her tub and shook herself. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She moved herself to the kitchen where the radio was and turned on the news station. Ten minutes later she heard a report about one of the missing bodies being recovered. And that the suspects were being held at Sunset Hospital due to significant burns on their faces that made them difficult to identify. Naminé bit her tongue. The acid. That stupid acid. Ven had seen someone use it to hide their identity in a movie once and thought it was a great idea. Despite the fact that Naminé disagreed, he carried a bottle of it around anyway. Quickly without bothering to stop for clothes Naminé fled the apartment in nothing but her white dress. When she reached the woods she leaped into the air and felt her body shape shift. She soared over Twilight Town, and Sunset Hill, flying until she could see her point of destination. She landed to the side of the hospital as her body returned to normal size. Gingerly she entered the building. Since it was nighttime not many people were around. In fact, the whole lobby was empty save for the elderly nurse behind the front desk. Naminé approached her quietly.  
"Excuse me miss?" The lady looked up at her surprised by her sudden appearance.  
"Yes dear, what can I do for you?"  
"I'm looking for my- father. The police brought him in." The nurse hastily looked at her log. The last few people to be admitted were all under police surveillance and denied any visitors.  
"I'm sorry dear, but your father is being held on the tenth floor and is in a restricted room. Would you like me to call one of the cops down here?" Naminé backed away from the desk and shook her head no.  
"No. Thank you." She turned and paced back outside. The nurse watched after the girl in pity. That's when she noticed the girl's attire. She wore only a short white dress and no shoes.  
"That poor girl." Immediately the nurse stood up and rushed out after the teen. "Honey?" She called out and looked around to see the girl had disappeared from sight. The nurse hurried back inside to inform the police. Unbeknownst to her the girl was already scaling the side of the building up to the tenth floor.  
When Naminé reached the desired level she heatedly searched each window, jumping from sill to sill. Finally on her fifth try she found him. She knocked on the glass and watched his figure rise from the bed to approach her. When he opened the window she tried to hold back her tears. She could hardly discern Ven's face. It was burned and fused together in certain places.  
"Can I come in?" She asked him. He shook his head and pointed to his mouth. Half of it was fused together making speech difficult. Blood red tears dripped from her eyes at the sight of him. This was her fault. She did this to him. He reached out and wiped her tears away before resting his forehead against hers. Naminé would have been happy to stay like this with him for a while longer but he moved away and motioned towards his neck. She shook her head no. She wouldn't do it to him. She reached out and stroked his scorched cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Ven's eyes closed in bliss at the feel of her lips on his.  
No matter what had happened to him before, this was his happiest moment. When she pulled away he motioned at his neck again, and she sighed in defeat. Her tears started to flow again as she leaned in towards his neck and pierced his fletch with her fangs. Ventus didn't feel pain as she sucked the life from his veins. He just felt numb as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he knew no more.  
Naminé moved back as Ven's body fell from the window and dropped to the snow covered ground. Tears flowed from Naminé's eyes as rage and sadness encompassed her. She was so wrapped in her emotions that she didn't sense the raven watching her. _'That's right my dove. Let your rage consume you.'_ The raven stretched its wings and flew into the building entrance. It soared like a black blur until it reached the power grid and tore it apart.  
Naminé had no idea why the power went out, but she wasted no time in moving from room to room, killing any with the scent of Ventus on them. She whizzed right by the confused policemen watching the hallway without alerting them of her presence. By the time the backup power turned on, and the policemen collected their bearings, she was gone, and five more men were dead.  
Naminé soared back to the apartments. Her heart was heavy. She was alone. She was covered in blood. She couldn't think straight. She needed something, someone, to help her with the aching in her heart. Roxas. She needed Roxas.

"_Roxas."_ Roxas lifted his head from his pillow. Either he was still dreaming or Naminé was calling him. "Roxas." He heard again. He started to turn his. "Don't turn around." Nope he was _not_ dreaming. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." He slurred not fully awake.  
"No, you have to _say_ it. That I can come in." He yawned and dropped his head.  
"You can come in." Naminé slid in through the window and closed it behind her.  
"Keep your eyes closed alright?"  
"There're already closed." He groaned. He heard the sound of cloth moving around before feeling the bed dip behind him. He cracked one eye open. "Naminé?"  
"Yes?"  
"How did you get up here?" Even in his half awake mind he was able to register that she had entered from the window.  
"I flew." She answered simply.  
"Sure you did." He reached his right hand behind him and gasped when he the felt cold soft skin of her belly. "Hey, you're not wearing anything." He gulped as he felt himself getting aroused and was happy he was laying on his stomach.  
"Is that gross?" Is she kidding? He had only dreamed about this over a dozen times. He pinched his leg with his other hand to make sure he was really awake. _Ouch!_ Yep he was.  
"N-no." He moved his hand across her stomach as his breath became hitched. But before he could explore any more she grabbed his hand and held it still just above her bellybutton. "Naminé?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you want to go to the next level?" Naminé rolled over onto her right side and propped her head up on her arm.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" His heart was pumping like a hummingbird's as he asked her the question. After laying there naked with him, and making out with him, she wouldn't _reject_ him right? She was quiet for a moment.  
"Roxas. I'm not a girl."  
"You're not?" He slid his hand from her stomach up for confirmation until her hand stopped him again.  
"I mean; I'm not normal." He sighed in relief.  
"Oh. Do you want to be my girlfriend any way?" She thought about Ventus again, and she was once again filled with sorrow, look at where being too connected to her had gotten him. She moved Roxas' hand up to caress her cheek. She couldn't turn him into Ven.  
"Can't things just stay the way they are?" She asked. He didn't answer for a long time.  
"Sure." He stroked her cheek before moving his hand back to his side.  
"Would anything change if we went to the next level?" She asked out of curiosity. He stopped to think of his next answer carefully.  
"No." He felt her shift closer to him. His breathing increased again as he felt her press lightly against him.  
"Okay then. Let's go to the next level." She reached over and stroked from his cheek down to his neck, and over again, as she hummed him a tune. The last thing he knew that night was her mesmerizing touch and melodious voice.  
Naminé continued to caress his face and neck as he slept hoping to give him peaceful dreams. This was something her mother used to do to her. He sighed in his sleep and leaned into her touch. He was not Ven. She wouldn't let him become Ven. If things were to take a turn for the worst she would leave. But for now, she would stay and enjoy being at his side.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Let Me In**

**Lance58:** I changed some of the story line (like ages and events) to help it move along better. I also want to write a sequel so I had to change some things to fit that.

When Roxas awoke the next day he was surprised that it was already two o'clock in the afternoon. He looked beside him and was disappointed to see that Naminé had left his side. In her place he saw _'Romeo and Juliet'_ with a sticky note on top.

'_I must go and live or stay and die.'_

Was written on the note in impressive cursive. Maybe he would finish reading this book after all. He stood up taking the book with him to the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. His mother was nowhere in sight again so he went to answer it. Much to his displeasure a cop stood behind it.

"Hello, I'm Officer Zack Fair. Are either of your parents home?"

"I am." Both males turned to see Tifa walking towards them. "I was just out running some errands." Roxas headed to his room with breakfast while the two adults talked. His mother came to see him a few minutes later to tell him that the police found the bodies and suspects to the missing person's case, but they had all been killed and it was best he stay home for the day.

"N-A-M-I-N-É—A-R-E—Y-O-U—T-H-E-R-E?" Naminé looked at the wall and smiled. Just as she raised her hand to knock back she heard a knock at the door. Silently she approached the door and looked through the peep hole. Shit. A cop. Naminé backed away from the entrance quietly avoiding the creaky board in front of the door. After a while the cop gave up and moved on to the next door. Naminé headed back to the room by Roxas and knocked back to him. They agreed that staying in today would be best for them both.

**Monday at School**

Roxas had been a little nervous about seeing Seifer today but the teen wasn't in any of their classes. It wasn't until the end of the day did Roxas see Seifer. He was standing with Rai and Vivi at the side of the school. Then an older boy ran up to the trio and grabbed Seifer in a sleeper hold.

"Hey!" Cried Seifer "Setzer, watch out!" He pulled himself out of the hold and covered his ear. When he moved his hand away Roxas could see there was a large bandage covering where his left ear should be.

"Wow that kid really fucked you _up._" Seifer groaned as Rai and Vivi laughed. "Give me your keys, I forgot mine at home." Setzer held out his hands for the keys that Seifer seemed reluctant to hand over. "Come on and give me the keys little girl." With a sigh Seifer handed the keys over and watched his brother leave. Roxas quickly left before he could be seen.

**Monday Night**

"I saw Seifer today. He had to go to the hospital to get his ear patched up." Roxas watched as Naminé drew a bird in the snow. She paused to kiss his cheek. Roxas blushed before getting an idea. "Hey wanna see something cool?" She nodded and took his hand as he led the way. They went to a section of the apartments Naminé hadn't been to before. Roxas led her to a part of the wall that was covered with a curtain. Behind the curtain was a hole in the wall that he led her through. On the other side of the wall was what looked to be an abandoned storage room. It had been filled with magazines, boxes, cushions, posters, and even a few skateboards.

"This is where my old friends and I used to hang out. We would sit in here and play games, or eat ice cream, or just hang out." He sat down as he watched her move around the room. She touched an old camera before turning back to him.

"So what do you want to do?" Roxas thought for a moment.

"I know. Close your eyes." She did as she was told. Roxas pulled out his knife and cut the tip of his thumb. "Alright, you can open your eyes know." She did and froze at the sight of his blood. "It's called blood bonding or something. You cut your finger and then we exchange blood. Don't worry; it only hurts for a minute."

Naminé got a crazed look in her eye as she watched the blood drip from his thumb to the floor. Her vision was getting blurry at the sight of blood, _his_ blood, _Roxas'_ blood. She dropped to the floor before she could stop herself and immediately licked the blood up.

"N-Nami?" Roxas stuttered. What was she doing? This couldn't be happening. Not Naminé. Not his Naminé. Her head rose as she acknowledged him. Her face was the same, but two of her teeth had grown longer and sharp like fangs, and her eyes were an abnormally bright blue.

"_**Get away!"**_She growled at him. When he didn't budge she sprung up and ran past him. She ran faster and faster back into the courtyard and up one of the trees. Everything was red. She smelled them before she saw them. A man was yelling at his girlfriend to come back and that he was sorry. Naminé looked down, her vision tinted red. The woman was about to pass right beneath her and she couldn't control herself. She leaped down from the tree and pounced right on top of the woman. She registered screaming next, and then the satisfying taste of blood, and someone trying to pull her away. The taste of blood on her tongue brought her back to her senses if only for a moment. She pulled herself off the woman and took off running again, over the wall, and into the trees.

Roxas sat in his room looking out the window. Some police had gathered when the ambulance came to take the lady from apartment building B. He rubbed his finger over his thumb where a band aid covered his fresh cut. What had happened out there? He had no idea, but he knew that the woman outside was in the hospital and it was his and Naminé's fault. He tried to think things over in his head. Naminé licked his blood off the floor and then attacked a woman. That means that she could have been responsible for the missing people lately. But if she were really evil she would have killed him right? Should he risk going to see her to find out?

Naminé looked at her hair clip. The one Roxas gave her. She looked up at her empty chest. She knew she should be packing but it wasn't like she had a whole lot to pack. She couldn't leave now anyway. If she was ever moving she would do it as soon as the sunset and not a moment later. That gave her plenty of time to move before the sun rose again. She heard someone knocking on the door. Who would be here at one in the morning? It couldn't be Roxas. Not after what she did. She looked through the peephole. Roxas? She opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Roxas asked her. She nodded her head and stepped aside for him to enter. "No. You have to _say_ that I can come in." She smiled at him.

"You can come in." He walked past her and she could sense his unease. She closed the door behind him but didn't lock it. He looked around for a moment before facing her.

"Are you a vampire?" He asked her getting straight to the point.

"I need blood in order to survive." Roxas bit his lip.

"Does that mean you kill people?"

"I only kill because I have to." He turned away from her. "Would you kill me?" She hugged him from behind. "I can never kill you." He sighed and relaxed into her hug a little.

"Where's your dad?" She tightened her hold on him before letting go and moving away.

"He wasn't my dad, and he's _gone_." He turned to see her looking at something on the counter. He looked over her shoulder and saw a picture of her and a boy that appeared to be their age. For some reason that filled Roxas with rage.

"I'm leaving." He turned to leave but she stood in front of him. "Are you going to let me?" She lowered her head and moved out of his way.

"I told you we couldn't be friends." That was the last thing he heard before shutting the door behind him.

**Tuesday at Sunset Hospital**

Hope sat with his hand over his face. Vanille still showed no sign of life as she lay in the hospital bed. If only they hadn't fought last night.

"Hope?" Hope looked towards the door to see his friend Zack standing in the doorway. With one last glance at Vanille, Hope stood up and walked over to Zack. "Any change?" Hope shook his head. "I know you're going through a hard time right now but I have to ask you about last night again. You said it was a girl that attacked Vanille?" Hope nodded.

"Yeah, she looked to be around eighteen years old; she was in one of the courtyard trees before she jumped on Vanille. When I tried to pry her off, she was too strong, and then she was too fast for me to catch." As the two talked neither of them paid attention to Vanille who was stirring in her bed. She turned her head over to where she could smell something intoxicating coming from her arm. She nipped at her skin before biting down hard enough to draw blood. "You think this has to do with those murder cases?" Hope asked Zack.

"Yeah, remember that guy from the diner a few weeks ago? I think he was one of the men in that gang fight, but since he's dead there's no way to know for sure. But from what I know he had a daughter and think the two of them were in some kind of satanic cult.

"Oh my god." Hope covered his mother as a nurse walked into Vanille's room. She headed for the window, not paying any attention to the woman sucking blood out of her own arm, and drew the shades up, letting the sunlight in.

"_**AHHHH!"**_ Both men and the nurse turned to see Vanille combust into flames.

"Vanille!" Hope rushed for her but was held back by Zack as the nurse got too close to the bed and caught in flames herself.

**Tuesday Night**

Naminé stood in front of room 358. She probably shouldn't be here. But if he came to see her, even after all that happened before, he must still care for her somewhat right? She would chance it. Gingerly she knocked on the door. When Roxas answered he didn't _seem_ upset to see her. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered flatly.

"No, you have to _say_ that I can come in."

"Why? Can't you just come in?" He moved back so she could walk in. Naminé bit her lip. She knew from experience that this would hurt but as long as Roxas was willing to see her… She walked in past Roxas and turned to face him. She closed her eyes as she felt her insides burning. Blood begun to ooze out of her ears, mouth, and parts of her skin, covering her and her clothes in blood. "Stop! Stop! You can come in!" Roxas yelled. Immediately the blood stopped flowing and she opened her eyes. Roxas hugged her tightly. "Why did that happen?" She shrugged her shoulders. "What if I hadn't said anything? Would you have kept bleeding until you died?" She relaxed into his hug.

"I knew you wouldn't let me."

Roxas squeezed the water out of Naminé's dress. He had insisted on washing the blood out of her clothes while she washed up in his shower. He placed her clothes in a plastic bag but paused when he held her underwear. He looked back at the hallway where the bathroom was and quickly hid the underwear in his pocket. By the time she noticed it was gone, she would think that one of them had lost it. Naminé walked out of the bathroom trapped in a towel her hair was still wet.

"I put one of my mom's old dresses in there for you." He pointed to the door leading to his room. She smiled at him in appreciation before entering the room and leaving the door slightly ajar. Roxas turned the radio on and swayed back and forth with the music. He looked towards the open door. Hesitantly he walked over and peeked through the gap. She was facing him but her face was covered by the towel in an attempt to dry her hair. She had yet to put the dress on. Roxas didn't want to push his luck but he found it hard to move away. He was staring at his naked girlfriend and he was just a teenage boy after all. He finally moved away when he felt himself growing hard. By the time Naminé came back out in his mothers dress, he had splashed some cold water on himself and dropped a few ice cubes down his shirt.

"Are you okay Roxas?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"You look a little red."

"Oh, I just um-." At that moment the teens heard the door open and the two hurried back to Roxas's room.

"Roxas are you here?" His mother called.

"Yeah I'll be right there!" As he answered her back, Naminé leaped out the window towards the one next to it that led to her apartment.

Roxas looked through his closet for something sexy. Why? He had no idea. Did boys even have sexy clothes? He thought of movies like Magic Mike or Twilight. Most of the 'hot' men in that wore no shirt and little to no pants. Naminé probably wouldn't find that very attractive. He sighed in defeat and wore a regular shirt with jeans. It was about ten o'clock now and Tifa was passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of wine sitting in front of her on the coffee table. That made it easy for Roxas to sneak past her and out the door.

The two teens were in Naminé's living room. Their only source of light was coming from a lamp on the ground. Naminé lay with a sketch pad in front of her, and Roxas sat beside her eating Sea-Salt Taffy.

"So how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" She didn't answer him right away.

"I'm eighteen years old, but I've been eighteen for a very long time." Her mind drifted back to her eighteenth birthday. "I've been eighteen since 1706, if memory serves correctly." She paused in the middle of a sketch she was making.

"Must have been crazy seeing the way things change with time."

"Sort of. When I was growing up I never really left my home so everything was a crazy change for me." Naminé put her pencil down. "At first I enjoyed the life of moving around. But I did start to miss my family." Roxas stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Did they know what happened to you?" She closed her eyes and relaxed as he rubbed her.

"No. They died the night I was turned."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Roxas apologized. The two stayed in comfortable silence as he continued to caress her back. Roxas looked at her and wondered if he should press his luck. He wanted to kiss her again. "Hey Naminé?"

"Hmm?"

"That night after the party, why did you kiss me and run away?" He felt her back stiffen. She sat up and moved away.

"I-after the Seifer thing, and the blood I." She turned away so her back was to him. "I kind of got excited after seeing you stand up to Seifer, and I guess I lost it." She started to play with her hair. She was nervous? She was never nervous; she was always sure of herself and in control of her feelings. Yet when it came to him, or kissing him rather, she was so vulnerable looking. Roxas moved closer to her.

"Me knocking the shit of someone's ear excites you?" She played with her hair more aggressively.

"Well no, not exactly. It was just that you seemed so protective and dominate I…" She let her words drift off as she felt his lips come in contact with her neck. "Roxas." She warned.

"It's okay Naminé, you can 'lose it' now." He didn't know he was able to be so bold but he couldn't help himself.

"I-Roxas please, I don't want to hurt you." He wrapped his arm around her middle and kissed her cheek.

"You won't. You wouldn't hurt me." She turned to face him with a worried look in her eyes. She had just eaten last night so she wouldn't lose control and eat him, but still. He kissed her lips this time, and she was reminded of their first kiss. This time he pushed his tongue into her mouth making her moan. He lightly pushed forward until they were lying down with him on top of her. His hands traveled up to her breast and felt the squishy orbs that lay beneath her dress.

"Ahh, Roxas." He loved the way she moaned his name. He loved the feeling of her body against his. He wanted her. Seeing her naked was what pushed him to the edge tonight, and he needed to know if she wanted him just as badly. His lips moved down to her neck where he placed light butterfly kisses. "Roxas, you took my underwear didn't you?" He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Yes, I did."

"You also peeked at me when I was changing." She didn't sound angry. His hand moved from her breast to the bottom of her dress and he caressed her thigh.

"Can you blame me? You did lay next me naked after all; I know that's no justification but still." He nibbled on her ear as his hand slid further up her leg.

"I guess it was partially my fault. But still." She flipped them over so he was on his back and she was on top. "I think you had enough for one night." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then she got up and moved away, leaving him feeling completely hot and bothered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **So the story is almost over. Let Me In will be over by the next chapter and then I will start writing Let The Right One In. Thanks so much for all the follows and favs, I feel the love!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Let Me In.

It was five o'clock now and Roxas was finally asleep. Naminé covered him with the sheets she had laid out for him and turned towards her sketchbook. She was very displeased to see that she had absentmindedly drawn a raven. She tore the page from the book and crumpled it before tossing it to the other side of the room. She ripped out a fresh page and scribbled a note for Roxas for when he woke up. With one last look at the teenage boy, she got up and headed towards the bathroom. She willed herself into a dreamless sleep as she tucked herself under the layers of sheets in the tub, but once again her mind drifted back to that night 306 years ago.

**Flashback**

_It was the year 1706_**.** _Tonight was Naminé's eighteenth birthday party. She had had a strange feeling since she saw a raven perched on her window sill last night and the feeling had been mounting all day, but she figured that she was just excited. Stella, her mother, had made her an extravagant white dress that flowed when she walked. All of her father's friends were coming and bringing their children as well. Naminé herself didn't know too many other people her age since she hardly left the estate. Most of her friends were the servants that worked in and around the mansion. So she properly wouldn't recognize more than half of the attendees._

_As the guest showed up she noticed a certain few that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd. They wore all black and didn't speak to anyone. There was a man in the background that had an eye patch, another man with long blonde hair, and strangest of them all, a man with tanned skin and silver hair. Why was she the only one noticing them? When she went in search of her father Noctis, in the upper level of the mansion, she heard voices coming from his office. _

"_Mark my words Noctis, you will regret this decision!" Naminé was unfamiliar with this man's voice._

"_I think I'll take my chances Xemnas, now if you don't mind-" before her father could finish, Naminé saw the silver haired man storm out the office and down the hall towards the ballroom. Naminé moved to the doorway to see her father with his hand covering his forehead. He only did that when he was incredibly stressed._

"_Daddy?" Noctis looked up at his daughter. She was beautiful in his eyes, the spitting image of her mother, and the most precious thing on this earth to him._

"_Naminé my dear, what are you doing up here away from your party?" He held out his arm for her and held her tightly._

"_I didn't see you anywhere, and I don't really know anyone down there so." She rested her head on her father's chest. She wanted to mention her unease and ask about the strange party guests, but didn't want to worry him when he was already feeling so stressed. _

"_I'm so sorry. That is my fault. I thought I was protecting you from the world, but I left you completely vulnerable to it." Naminé looked up at her father curiously._

"_What do you mean?" He stayed silent before shaking his head._

"_Nothing. Come; let us return to your birthday celebrations and perhaps I can introduce you to some peers your own age." Naminé smiled at her father as he led her back to the ballroom. Naminé hugged her father before looking around the dance floor. Her eyes fell upon a young man that looked to be a little older than her. His hair was jet black and his eyes were golden yellow. When he looked up and their gazes met, she immediately turned away._

"_What is it Naminé?" Stella asked as she approached her husband and daughter. Naminé looked back up to where the boy was to see he had disappeared and was filled with utter disappointment._

"_Nothing is wrong mother." Stella observed the look in her daughter's eye and smiled._

"_Nothing? Are you sure?" Naminé nodded her head. "Hmm. Why don't you take a stroll while your father and I talk?" obediently her daughter headed off in search of the boy._

"_Are you sure it is alright to let her go off on her own?"_

"_Darling, all of your associates are here, who would think to do anything to her in a room of your friends?" Noctis sighed._

"_It is not my friends I am worried about." He glanced around the ballroom searching for Xemnas and any of his cohorts._

"_It still amazes me how little you have changed." Stella chuckled at her husband. "So busy trying to protect people that you do not take a moment to breath and enjoy what you have made."_

"_What do you mean?" Noctis turned his eyes back to his wife._

"_I mean, have you noticed how mature our daughter has become? She has grown into a fine young woman and has well past the age to marry." Noctis frowned. He just wasn't ready to give his daughter up. He remembered one night when Ienzo, Xemnas' bookkeeper had called on her for a stroll. The very idea of taking a young woman on a stroll at night! What disturbed him even more was that his daughter seemed intrigued with this man and his absurd behavior._ _If she hung around men like that it would get her killed. He told her that himself, that her taste in men would kill her one day. That was another reason he hardly let her out of his sight. Thinking of which where was she?_

_Naminé had wandered outside the ballroom to stand on the terrace leading to the gardens. Beyond the gardens was a hedge maze that, if you followed the right path lead you to a beach. She hadn't seen the golden eyed boy again and had become bored with the dancing. All the boys in that room were the same. She wanted something different. _

'_I wish something interesting could happen here.' She thought with a sigh. As if on cue the golden eyed boy appeared beside her._

"_What are you doing?" She faced him and turned a bright red. How had he snuck up on her?_

"_I- well." She couldn't even speak correctly. He laughed at her._

"_So the birthday girl isn't even enjoying her own birthday party. How can she expect anyone else to?" Was he making fun of her?_

"_Excuse me sir, but you are being very rude." He laughed at her again._

"_Is that so, princess?" She was getting angrier by the minute._

"_Yes, and you are acting rather inappropriate." She held her breath when he got uncomfortably close to her face._

"_I haven't even begun to be 'inappropriate' yet princess." She didn't respond. He was standing so close that she could fell his breath on her face. He observed her for a moment longer before moving away and walking down the terrace steps towards the garden. He paused and called back to her, "If you want to start enjoying yourself princess, I suggest you follow me." She watched as he headed towards the maze. She looked after him for a moment. His offer was tempting, and he was certainly interesting. She looked back to the ballroom through the glass doors to see her parents standing near one another talking and then back at the maze. Should she risk following a strange boy whose name she didn't even know into the maze just for some thrills? She decided to take that risk, it would be the most stimulating thing she had ever done. And if something were to happen, she could run and lose the boy in the maze, she knew its turns better than him after all. With one last look at her parents, she marched towards the maze entrance. Little did she know, this would be the last time she would see her parents. _

_Entering the maze was like entering a different world. The tall thick hedges blocked the sounds from the orchestra inside the mansion, and the only source of light came from small lanterns placed here and there along the pathways. _

"_Sir?" Naminé called out to the boy. She had been wandering the maze for fifteen minutes now and still saw no sight of the boy. She started to feel embarrassed and foolish. This boy had made fun of her from the start. He probably hid in the shadows and left the maze when she passed him and was now having a good laugh. She decided to leave when she heard a voice._

"_Naminé." The voice sounded like a whisper being carried on the wind. "Naminé." It called again._

"_Sir?" That's when she saw his figure walking past the aisle she was in. She should have turned back then. But she didn't. Instead she followed the boy. It was like some sort of game. She would chase him, lose sight of him, and then chase him again. This continued until she reached the end of the maze and came out to the sandy beach. Not wanting to ruin her shoes she removed them along with her stockings. She walked over to the shore and hiked her dress up so she could place her feet in the water._

"_Forget about me already princess?" Naminé jumped and turned to face the boy. He was holding her shoes and staring at her legs. "Now, exposing your legs is what I might call inappropriate." She blushed again and moved away from the water so she could drop her skirts back over her leg._

"_What are you doing with my shoes?" She asked trying to change the subject. _

"_I was thinking of throwing them into the ocean." He smirked at her._

"_You wouldn't dare!" She reached for the shoes but he held them out of reach._

"_I would dare. I would throw them so far you would have to fly over the water like a dove to get them back." _

"_Will you please give them back?" She put her arms to her sides and tried to relax. He observed her for a moment before smirking again._

"_I'll trade you for it. You give me your dress and I'll give you back your shoes." She blushed from her roots to her breast. Was this man out of his mind?_

"_Why would I do that!?"_

"_You want your shoes back don't you?"_

"_Of course but-"_

"_Then it's a fair trade. Your dress for your shoes."_

"_I cannot do that! This isn't a fair trade at all." What had she gotten herself into?_

"_All right, say goodbye to your shoes then." He turned away from her and made as if to toss the shoes._

"_Wait!" He paused and looked at her. "Can't I give you something else? A painting? I make lots of those and people enjoy them."_

"_I have no need for paintings."_

"_You have no need for a dress either unless you wear dresses often."_

"_I don't want the dress for me; I just don't think you will need the dress for what I have in mind." She gulped. He didn't mean? "Tell me, how often have you let yourself go?"_

"_What?" He moved so that he was facing the ocean again._

"_I mean how often have you done something that was inappropriate or different just because you wanted to? I'll bet tonight was the first time you've done anything worthwhile am I correct?" Her silence gave him his answer. "How about this; you go swimming with me and I'll let you leave with your shoes and dress, if that's what you want." __Naminé thought it over._

"_Just one quick swim?" He glanced at her for a moment and then nodded his head. "Very well; only if you promise to give me my shoes back." He smiled at her._

"_I promise." He turned his back to her and begun to undress._

"_What- What are you doing?!" She blushed again._

"_Well I'm not going swimming with my clothes on." Oh right. Naminé turned her back to him and began to undress. What was possessing her to do this? She heard a splash and looked behind her to see the boy already in the water. He was up to his waist and she could see his well defined back. That was the most she had ever seen of a man. She finished removing her clothes and quickly entered the water so that it was up to her neck. The boy chuckled and swam up to her grabbing her hand and forcing her to swim with him. _

_It was like the water was washing away her fear and insecurities as she swam. Never had she felt so free! The boy pulled on her arm to get her attention. Were his eyes glowing? _

"_Come ashore with me." Her mind held no control as she did what he said. She walked out of the water with him and continued to stare at his glowing eyes. "Lay down." He commanded. Once again she did what she was told. The boy lay over her body and kissed her neck. "When I count to three, this will be what you want; you won't push me away from you. Do you understand?" She nodded her head. "One, two, three." Immediately Naminé snapped out of his spell. He kissed her mouth and pushed his tongue in, earning him a moan._

"_Please sir, I need-" _

"_I know." He whispered right before taking her right there on the sandy beach. _

_Meanwhile, back at the mansion was complete anarchy. The guests were being slaughtered, as well as the staff. A fire had started around the mansion making sure no one escaped. Noctis held his wife close as the building came down around them. The only reassuring thought either of them had was that their daughter escaped this plague. _

_The next morning Naminé woke up with a piercing pain in her neck. Actually, her whole body felt sore. She dragged herself up and opened her eyes. What? Where was she? It looked like she was inside a cave on the beach, but why would she be out here? She forced her sore muscles to move towards the entrance of the cave. _

"_Ahh!" She pulled her hand back from the sunlight. Why did that burn so badly? _

"_Shh." She felt someone wrap their arms around her and hold her hand. "I suggest you don't go into the sunlight anymore." She looked at the owner of the voice._

"_It's you! The boy from the party, but-"_

"_Shh, everything is going to be okay princess. Trust me." He pulled her into a tight hug and smiled maliciously. "Trust me."_

Naminé was forced away by a burning sensation on her foot. She snapped open her eyes. She couldn't register much but she could see a man hovering over her with a gun, he was pulling the covering from windows so that the sunlight hit her leg. Then she heard Roxas screaming and the man turn with the gun towards him. She couldn't let Roxas get hurt. She jumped up and sunk her fangs into the offender's neck sending them both to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_Roxas_

_I'm in the bathroom. Don't come in._

_Do you want to hang out again tonight?_

_I really like you._

_Love Naminé_

Roxas smiled at the note. He got up and stretched before heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water. He still had a few minutes before his mother woke up so he could take his time. On his way to the sink he heard the door knock. _Crap_. Roxas looked through the peephole and saw the same cop from the other day. _Double crap_. Roxas backed away from the door quietly but stepped on a creaky board.

"Hello?" The officer called. "This is the police open up!" Roxas held his breath and tried to move away without making too much noise but it was already too late. Zack pulled out his gun and charged into the apartment. He was met with dark silence. He pulled out his flash light and cautiously moved throughout the apartment. He found a note in the living room and read it over. _'Roxas and Naminé? So there were two kid suspects involved with this case?'_ Meanwhile hidden in the kitchen Roxas cursed himself for not moving the note.

Zack got up and continued to the bathroom. He wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the bathroom door, but seeing a pile of covers in the tub was not it. He carefully pulled back the sheets one by one until his flashlight revealed the face of a blonde teenage girl. The poor kid. So innocent looking and yet she was the number one suspect in his murder case. He pulled the sheets fully off her as carefully as possible as not to wake her. Then he reached for the cardboard that was taped to the window so he could get some better light. He didn't pay attention to the teen walking up behind him, or the burning the sunlight was causing the girl.

"No!" Zack jumped and turned towards Roxas with his finger on the trigger. Just then he felt something jump on his back and bite into his neck hard.

"Argh!" Zack dropped his gun and fell to the floor in pain.

Naminé continued to suck on the man's throat as she heard Roxas approach them. The man raised his hand towards Roxas. If Roxas accepted the man's hand, Naminé would back off immediately and let Roxas help the man away from her. But instead Roxas grabbed the door knob and closed the door. Just like Ventus he didn't run from her after seeing what she could do, didn't stay away from her. She was turning him into Ven. She pulled away from the man's neck. It was time for her to leave wasn't it?

Roxas stood in the hallway with his hands over his ears and his back to the bathroom door. He was breathing heavy. Just on the other side of that door Naminé was killing a man. He lowered his hands and took a deep breath. The bathroom door opened. He didn't turn around. Naminé wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, her face leaning on his shoulder.

The two stood facing each other in the living room. Roxas knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Roxas, I have to go." He didn't look up at her and simply nodded his head. She moved forward and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. He could taste the detective's blood.

That night the detective's body was hidden inside the old abandoned storage room. Roxas sat in his bedroom watching from the window as the taxi driver loaded Naminé's chest in the trunk. He watched Naminé enter the backseat of the taxi without looking back or up at him. The taxi drove out of the courtyard and just like that. She was gone.

**Thursday at School**

Now that Naminé was gone Roxas had to find something else to do during his nights. But what? What was he supposed to do now that she was gone? Did she expect him to just go back to how it was before she met him? It seemed like forever ago when they first met. She had completely changed his life. Was he supposed to act like none of it ever happened? That _they_ never happened? Roxas sighed and looked at the bulletin board. There was a swimming class that was held at 5 o'clock after school. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go talk to coach Cid about joining. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

**5 o'clock**

Roxas shoved his clothes and other items in to his locker in the changing room. He was wearing an old pair of swimming trunks that the school had offered. He looked at his reflection in the locker mirror. He was always self conscious about how he looked, which was why he never went swimming before, but Naminé didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with his body. Roxas shook his head and slammed the locker closed. He had come here to get his mind off her. On his way out the locker room he passed Rai who waved at him. Confused at the kind behavior Roxas waved back. When Roxas left the room Rai pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"He's here, ya know?"

There weren't many other students in the pool. Counting Roxas there were fifteen. Six girls and nine boys. Cid was having each of them swim from one end of the pool to the other. After about twenty minutes Cid instructed some of them to get out and take a break. That's when Vivi ran in and whispered something to the coach.

"What?! Crap, you kids stay in here!" Cid yelled as he hurried out the room. He was in such a rush he didn't notice two figures enter the doors behind him.

"Everybody out!" yelled Setzer "Out! Out of the pool!" more than half of the students were already out the pool and ran to escape the room rather than face the wrath of Setzer and his younger brother Seifer. It wasn't long before Roxas found himself alone in the pool, with Seifer, Setzer, Rai, and Vivi facing him. Setzer grabbed the top of Roxas's head and pulled out a knife. "Okay kid. Here's what's going to happen. You stay under the water for…five minutes, and I'll give you a little nick." He tapped Roxas's cheek with the knife. "If you can't hold your breath until then, I'll cut out your eye. Sound fair? An eye for an ear." Setzer motioned to Seifer's damaged ear. "Better take a deep breath." And with that He pushed Roxas down and held his head under water. Seifer bit his lip and looked at the clock. Five seconds.

"Setzer-" He tried to get his brother's attention.

"Shut up!" Setzer yelled back. Vivi nervously rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Seifer, I don't think-"

"I said shut up!" Setzer yelled again. Ten seconds. Vivi couldn't watch anymore. He walked away and sat on the stands with his hands covering his face. Thirteen seconds. Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering.

Underwater Roxas could feel himself getting dizzy and shut his eyes. If he had opened his eyes he would have seen Rai's feet moving across the water at an unnatural speed, and then seen his blood darken some of the pool red. He would have also seen Setzer's head float down past him. Once the pressure on his head lessened Roxas opened his eyes and forced his body up out of the pool. He lay on the floor and gasped for air. The sound of Seifer screaming 'no' barely registered to him as he tried to gain back his breath.

Two bare feet came to stand before him as a delicate hand stroked his face. Roxas looked up and he smiled when he met a pair of blue eyes like crystal.

**Friday**

Roxas sat on a train bound for another town. This would be the start of a long journey to Destiny Islands. He heard tapping from the large chest in front of him.

"H-E-L-L-O". Roxas smiled and tapped back "X-O-X-O". He then grabbed a Sea Salt Taffy and hummed pleasantly to himself.

**The End?**

* * *

Tifa angrily headed down to Roxas's usual place. He hadn't been in his bed this morning, and more than a few items had been missing from his closet and draws. The neighbor's door had been forced into and looked as though no one had been there in awhile.

"I swear if Roxas ran off with that girl like I did with Cloud when we were younger I'll..." Tifa cut herself off when she entered the old abandoned store room. It smelled awful in here. The hells were those kids doing, killing pets and hiding them in here. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if Roxas did do those sorts of things. He was very creepy, even if he was her son.

"Roxas are you in here?" Then Tifa heard moaning coming from behind her. She spun around and looked towards a slouched figure. "Hello?" The figure moaned again and tried to stand up. Oh great, a hobo, just what this place needs. At least that explained the horrible smell.

"Please help me." The man spoke to her in a desperate voice. She really didn't want to touch this guy but he was in front of the exit so she didn't have much choice. Tifa reached her hand out to the man and gasped at how cold he was. "Thank you." The man then pulled her into him and ripped at her neck with his fangs.

"No! Stop it!" But the man continued to assault her neck until she stopped screaming. He was sure she was dead but he continued to suck anyway. When he had his fill he exited the small room and walked into the daylight. _'Who am I? Is Roxas my name?' _

"Zack is that you? Holy shit what happened to you?" Zack looked toward a young man. "Man, I heard someone screaming so I called the cops. Are you okay dude?" Zack didn't answer; instead he jumped at the young man and did the same to him as he did to that woman from before. When he was done he lifted his head and looked at the man's face. '_Hope? No, what have I done?' _Zack tried to push down the feeling of enjoyment he had felt from killing his friend. This wasn't him, he would never enjoy doing this, right?

"Freeze! Hands where we can see them!" Zack looked up and saw two squad cars parked in the courtyard and four cops with their guns pointed at him. Without thinking about it Zack turned and ran faster than he thought possible over the wall and through the woods. He knew what would happen now. He would be accused and possibly charged for all the recent murders. By the time Zack stopped running, Twilight Town was far behind him and the sun was setting. He paced back and forth pulling at his hair and trying to figure out what to do next, when something fell out of his pocket.

_Roxas_

_I'm in the bathroom. Don't come in._

_Do you want to hang out again tonight?_

_I really like you._

_Love Naminé_

Naminé. She had done this to him hadn't she? And Roxas was that woman's son right? All he had to do was find her, thank, and then kill her. What a minute, thank? Why would he thank her for this? And how was he supposed to find her any way?

"Hey friend, I think I can help you out." Zack turned to see a boy with black hair and gold eyes step out of the shadows. "We both want to find this blonde chick right?" Zack didn't answer him and continued to stare at the boy. "Look you need serious help, being a new born and all. And I need to find this chick. What do ya say?" The boy raised his hand towards Zack. "Everything is going to be okay sir. Trust me." Zack didn't really have much of a choice did he? He accepted the boy's hand.

"Name's Zack."

"Mine's Vanitas. Pleasure to meet you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review!**


End file.
